With increasing adoption of wireless technology, such as technologies specified by the Institute of Electrical and Electronic Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standards, there is a greater need for high bandwidth, high throughput, and reliable wireless communication performance. Next generation Wireless Local Area Networks (WLANs) may be based on High-Efficiency WLAN (HEW) utilizing Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) resources that are to be allocated to various stations or user devices.
The detailed description is set forth with reference to the accompanying drawings, which are not necessarily drawn to scale. The use of the same reference numbers in different figures indicates similar or identical items. Illustrative embodiments will now be described more fully hereinafter with reference to the accompanying drawings, in which some, but not all embodiments of the disclosure are shown. The disclosure may be embodied in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the embodiments set forth herein; rather, these embodiments are provided so that this disclosure will satisfy applicable legal requirements.